The Prince and the Thief
by MidnightGrove
Summary: (AU) He's on a mission to rescue a princess, but he runs into a thief that could steal his heart. Would everything turn out happily ever after? S
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: In no way do I own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the characters. They were created and belong to CLAMP. One can dream though...

Summary: He's on a mission to rescue a princess, but he runs into a thief that could steal his heart. Will everything turn out happily ever after?

**The Prince and the Thief**  
Chapter 1: The Meeting

Syaoran, The Prince of the Li Kingdom was on his way to a market town and, for the first time in his life, was unaccompanied. He welcomed this time alone with open arms, having been smothered as a child. This was his first, and possibly only, chance to prove to himself and his mother how capable he was. He would not let this precious commodity slip.  
  
He resisted the urge, for what seemed like a hundredth time, to scratch himself. He was wearing the itchiest garments he had ever felt. The coarse fabric was a far cry from the expensive silks he was usually lavished with, but they were necessary. No one that laid eyes on him would guess he was a member of royalty. Syaoran looked (and felt) the part of a poor merchant. The only item that would give him away was the sheathed sword on his back, but it would remain hidden unless it was absolutely needed.  
  
He slowed his horse to a trot and enjoyed the peaceful scenery that surrounded him. The weather was perfect with the sun that shone brightly on a cloudless sky. The large oak trees offered shade. Even the mare, which was known for its unruliness, remained in good temperament.  
  
But even in the peaceful surroundings, his endless training told him not to let his guard down. All his senses were on full alert, quick to catch any slight sound or movement.  
  
For example, his ears told him that for the past hour, he had been followed. The clumsy crunches against twigs and leaves clearly spoke of someone who was untrained and therefore, was not a huge concern. He had given whoever it was a large amount of time to attack, leave or reveal himself. So far the follower chose to do nothing, which slowly started to grate on Syaoran's nerves.  
  
He followed the path through a circular clearing and decided to set his own trap. He stopped the horse in the middle of the clearing, leaving himself wide open, but still nothing happened. He climbed off the saddle and soothed the mare, ensuring that it wouldn't run away at any given time. He took the sword off and set it beside a log. He then sat onto the ground, leaned against the log and closed his eyes. Syaoran allowed himself to breath evenly and enjoy the sunlight sprayed across his face. To all those looking, he was fast asleep.  
  
He laid on the ground for what seemed like hours, but he finally heard soft and cautious footsteps head towards his direction. He forced himself to remain still. The footsteps stopped a few feet in front of him but then started towards the direction of his horse. Syaoran opened his eyes a fraction and saw the thief's back. He was small and a bit on the scrawny side. He was obviously malnourished and couldn't have been more than 15 years of age. He was wearing a cape that covered his head, but Syaoran could picture the dirt- smudged face and uncombed hair that was so popular amongst the lower class.  
  
Syaoran heard him rustle through his bag and when he heard some tinkling, he knew that the thief stumbled upon his bag of change. If the thief dug further, he would probably find the bigger stash. Of course, Syaoran couldn't let that happen. He needed the money too, but he wasn't in a hurry. The sun did feel really good.  
  
The horse snorted and the thief hurriedly spun around to look at him. His face paled and mouth dropped open. Syaoran couldn't see his eyes, but he imagined them to widen at seeing him wide-awake. Then, without a word, he darted towards the trees.  
  
Syaoran cursed under his breath and debated for a few seconds and whether or not he should run after the boy. He didn't need the money, but he should probably teach the brat a lesson. His mind made up, Syaoran picked up his sword and darted after him.  
  
Since the thief had a head start, he was in the trees before Syaoran was more than halfway across the clearing. Once Syaoran reached the forest, he was nowhere to be seen, but the crooke was making such a ruckus, Syaoran had no trouble guessing in which direction he went. In moments, his eyes landed on another figure. He gained speed and when he was within reaching distance he looped his arm around the thief, successfully pinning him against his own body.  
  
The thief yelped, startled. He remained still for a moment before thrashing around like a madman. After a few minutes of battling, Syaoran's patience snapped. He spun the boy around, backed him into a tree and braced both his arms around either side of his head. The thief was trapped and he knew it. The thrashing stopped.  
  
Through the whole ordeal, the hood fell off the crook's head, revealing his face. Syaoran stared at it in aghast absorbing in the features; the auburn hair that cascaded down past the shoulders, the large green eyes, the delicate features and flawless skin. "You're a girl?!"  
  
He, no, she tilted her chin up a degree higher so they were looking eye to eye and Syaoran felt the full blow of those emerald pools. They were beautiful and looking into them, Syaoran could tell that she was angry, disappointed and very, very afraid. He suddenly believed in the phrase "your eyes are the windows into your soul". With her, that definitely applied.  
  
He suddenly realized their position and quickly withdrew his arms. It was one thing to trap a thief, but it wasn't something totally different to hurt a girl. He raked one hand through his hair, messing it up even more then it already was a bad habit he developed whenever he was frustrated. He waited for her to run, but she only took a step away from him and hesitated.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for? Run!" he bellowed, not bothering in hiding the agitation in his voice. He could already hear his mother's lecture on harming women.  
  
"No, I -" she broke off and held up his coin purse.  
  
"Ah hell. What kind of thief are you? Just take the damn money."  
  
She bit her lip and shook her head. "I can't. I thought I could, but I can't." She held the bag out towards him. When he made no move to take it, she threw it at him and by impulse he caught it. Then she ran.  
  
"Wait!" Syaoran yelled and was glad when she stopped to look at him. "It's dangerous for a girl to be wandering around by herself! Where do you live?" She looked at him, her eyes full of mistrust and doubt. "Look, I really didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to scare you a bit and teach you a lesson." Still she said nothing. "Please, just let me accompany you home. My mom would skin me alive if I didn't, not to mention my sisters."  
  
She sighed and said, "Devlon."  
  
Syaoran nodded. "That's where I'm heading anyways." He let out a low whistle and a few minutes later, galloping could be heard. When the mare stopped in front of him, he climbed on and trotted towards her. When she made no move to get on the animal, Syaoran asked, "have you ever rode on a horse before?"  
  
She timidly shook her head. He sighed, reached down and grabbed her around the waste. Then easily picked her up and set her down in front of him. "Hold on," he whispered into her ear and yanked on the reins with one hand, while the other one held onto her. He urged the mare to a fast gallop, enjoying the way she gripped his arm tightly. He should be nice and slow down, but a teasing part of his brain won't let him.  
  
When they reached the road, Syaoran felt some mercy in his blood and slowed down to a trot. She still held onto him tightly. "So, while we're on this delightful stroll," he said lightly, "would you mind telling me your name?"  
  
He could feel her hesitation, but she spoke up. "Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto." She angled her head so that she could see his face. "And yours?"  
  
"Syaoran." He made no motion in telling his last name and was glad when she didn't ask. He didn't want to lie anymore than he had to.  
  
"Syaoran," she started slowly, "thank you." She snapped her head back to its original position, so that she was no longer looking at him.  
  
He nodded. "You're welcome, but I can't help being a bit curious. Why did you steal from me? Do your parents know?"  
  
She shook her head slowly. "My mother passed away when I was little and my father has been sick for a long time." She stopped and took a deep breath. Syaoran could hear the sorrow in her voice and regretted asking. "My brother went off to the army in hopes of making some money. He sent me some at first, but I heard nothing from him these past 3 months. The doctor demanded for his pay yesterday and I didn't have the money. I guess I got desperate."  
  
Syaoran said nothing, but he was deep in thought for the rest of the way to Devlon. When they reached Devlon, he asked for directions to her house. She pointed the way and they stopped by a small hut. Syaoran eyed it. From the outside, it looked tidy. The walls were clean and there was no litter, but there couldn't have been more than three rooms in the house. She was definitely poor.  
  
He let her down. She looked up at him with defiance in her eyes, as if daring him to make a remark on her home. He chose not to. "I guess this is goodbye," he said instead.  
  
She continued to look at him and Syaoran could have sworn he saw some sadness in those big eyes of hers. "Where will you be going from here?"  
  
"Draken," he said before he could stop himself. He mentally cursed. He was supposed to be a passing merchant.  
  
Her eyes widen with surprise and Syaoran knew that she heard about the forsaken country. "But, they're raging war against us!"  
  
It was too late to take back what he said, so he might as well stick with the truth. "They took someone that I want back."  
  
He hoped that she asked no more and she didn't. "Be safe. Syaoran," was all she said.  
  
Looking down at her, with those pleading eyes, Syaoran had the strangest urge to scoop her into his arms. He mentally shook it off and gave her a brisk nod. "Goodbye Sakura." He tossed her the small bag of money and without looking to see if she caught it or not, he rode off.  
  
Sakura did not move, clutching the bag in her hand, while watching the stranger ride off. She looked down and counted the coin. She then took one last look at the kind man that helped her so much. She ran into the house to make her own plans

**To Be Continued...**

This is my first Cardcaptor Sakura fanfiction is a long, long time. Hopefully I'm not too rusty. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. The Agreement

**The Prince And The Thief**  
Chapter 2: The Agreement

Syaoran strode by foot and regretted his decision on leaving his horse behind. It would be a longer trek without it, but he would attract more attention with the big, black beast. It would be wiser to go without it, his mind told him, but the pain in his feet told another story.  
  
A noise caught his attention and he frowned. Was he being followed again? He continued to walk normally, and as predicted, another branch snapped. Did he really look that conspicuous? He thought he did a pretty good job at disguising himself, but obviously not well enough. He was being stalked again.  
  
He spied a large oak tree and made a left turn. Whoever was pursuing him would have lost sight of him. He then quickly ducked behind some tall bushes and crouched down. It was his turn to do some spying.  
  
He waited for a few minutes and saw a figure walking around the same oak tree. With lightening fast reflexes, he lunged at the follower and grabbed him from behind with one arm, while the other covered his mouth. The spy struggled in his arms and Syaoran got an odd sense of déjà vu.  
  
His eyes narrowing, he spun the person in his arms around and glared at the face peering up at him. "Don't you ever learn?!" He spoke a bit louder then he intended, but Syaoran couldn't believe a person had the nerve to follow him twice in one day.  
  
Sakura met his gaze squarely. "Obviously I had. I've been following you for over an hour and you just noticed me now."  
  
Syaoran growled in frustration. "I gave you the money you attempted to steal, what more do you want?"  
  
She shrugged off his hands that were on her shoulders and took a step back. She squared her shoulders, as if preparing for battle. "I want to go with you to Draken."  
  
Syaoran stared at her in stunned disbelief. "Are you crazy?! The country is raging war against us and you want to go there?!"  
  
"You are."  
  
"Yes, but I don't have a choice! If I did, I would have stayed at home, which is where you should be. Don't you have a sick father to take care of?"  
  
She smiled proudly. "With the money you gave me, I was able to pay the doctor for another 3 months of service and have enough leftover to have a friend take care of father for me. You obviously didn't realize how much you were giving away."  
  
'_That's true enough_,' Syaoran thought. He never had to deal with money (or lack of it). What he handed Sakura was just pocket change. Actually, it was less then pocket change compared to the Li family fortune, but that was beside the point. "You just can't go with me. It's too dangerous and you'll just be in the way."  
  
"I can help you! I know how to cook, to negotiate with your money so you wouldn't get ripped off, I can talk to villagers to find out information. No offence, but you aren't the most trustworthy looking person."  
  
Syaoran furrowed his brows. He wasn't trustworthy? "Why is that?"  
  
"Well you..." Sakura began to show the first sign of becoming nervous. She chose her words carefully. "You just emit this aura about you that commands power and strength. I believe that no matter what clothing or disguise you wear, you'll never be able to hide that power. In this time and age, people don't trust the powerful."  
  
Deep down Syaoran felt a small flicker of admiration. This girl was insightful. Too bad she doesn't know how powerful he truly was. "True enough, but I could always hire someone to do that for me, someone with more experience." She hesitated. She obviously hadn't thought of that. Syaoran sighed. "I suggest you turn back now. Draken is too dangerous for a girl like you."  
  
He turned to walk away, but hadn't managed to take more then a few steps before a hand grabbed his wrist. He twisted and was met with the intense pleading of Sakura's eyes. "My brother's there," she spoke softly, almost inaudibly if he wasn't standing so close. "I need to go to Draken to find my brother."  
  
Syaoran stopped short. '_Ah hell_.' He raked his hand through his hair. Now everything became a bit more complicated. He could sympathize with her. Wasn't he going to Draken to retrieve someone himself? "Damn."  
  
Sakura let out a small smile. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to swear in the presence of female ears?"  
  
"Yes, but during special circumstances it can be overlooked."  
  
"And this would be considered a special circumstance?"  
  
"It's not everyday a girl asks me if she can accompany me to one of the most dangerous and ruthless countries around." Syaoran had a strange urge to pick Sakura into his arms, throw her in the nearest room and lock the door so she couldn't get out. '_Yes, that would definitely help things. Although, knowing her, she would be screaming and kicking the whole way there_.'  
  
"Please Syaoran." Sakura placed on her best puppy-dog eyes. "I promise I won't be in the way and when it gets too dangerous, I'll go back home."  
  
Syaoran made the mistake of looking at her eyes and inwardly groaned. There could not be a man alive that would be able to say no to those trembling orbs. He had the willpower to withstand the rigorous training the elders had enforced on him, but he could not say no to a simple girl.  
  
He groaned out loud this time, which made Sakura squeal with delight. She knew she had won. "You have to keep your promise," Syaoran instructed, trying to sound firm. She nodded her head vigorously and with another squeal, she threw herself into his arms laughing. The wind was immediately knocked out of his lungs, but by pure reflexes, he wrapped his arms around her waste.  
  
She raised her head so she was looking into his eyes. "Thank you."  
  
Syaoran found himself unable to breathe once again, but for a totally different reason. '_Those eyes really are enchanting..._' He quickly pushed that thought out of his head and hastily let go of the girl. He coughed, but Sakura remained oblivious to his discomfort and continued smiling at him.  
  
"Well, did you bring any belongings?" Syaoran asked. It was a safer conversation topic.  
  
She made a gesture to her backpack. "I have a change of clothes and a bit of food for lunch. I figured you might be hungry." Syaoran's stomach growled at the mention of food, which caused her to laugh. Syaoran fought back the blush that threatened to appear on his face. "See? Now aren't you glad you decided to bring me along?"  
  
Syaoran decided not to say anything incase it turned out to be rude. Instead, he walked off the path and found a secluded clearing. He sat down and gestured for her to the same. She knelt down beside him and opened up her bag, pulling out some wrapped packages. She unwrapped one and handed him a piece. It looked like a long slice of rolled bread wrapped around something. He eyed it suspiciously. "What is it?"  
  
She looked at him with surprise. "You've never had spring rolls before?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head and took a bite out of one. It was surprisingly good. Too bad his upbringing didn't include eating commoner's food. He already preferred them compared to the elaborate dishes the cooks at the castle prepared. He finished off one and reached for another, finished it with two bites. He helped himself to another.  
  
Sakura stared at him wide-eyed. "Wow, you really are hungry."  
  
Syaoran swallowed a mouthful. "This is really good."  
  
"I'm glad you like it."  
  
When he had his fair share he lay down on the grass and sighed in contentment. He hadn't felt this relaxed since he first started his journey. Hell, he hadn't felt this relaxed even at home. Either his training or his sisters disturbed what little peace he could find.  
  
"So it's true then. Men are much better-behaved when they've been fed." She made a cute sound, much like a giggle.  
  
He stood up, deciding they had tarried long enough. "We better get going if we have any hopes of getting to the next village before night fall." He stretched out an arm to help her up. She grabbed it, sending a jolt up his arm with the contact. He saw her eyes widen and knew she felt the same. He immediately let go. 'And they say fresh air is a good thing.'

**To Be Continued...**

I'm leaving on a trip for China during the summer, so I wouldn't have enough time to update. Please keep me and this story in your mind until September!

Thank you **AnonymousT**, **Elven Sword**, **lilchibisaku**, **twilight-star1**, **SS43v3r**, **Dark Heart Wolf** and **Myst **for your wonderful reviews!


	3. The Attack

Chapter two has been slightly altered thanks to some constructive critism I recieved from a few reviewers (keep them coming!). If you read the old version, you won't have to reread it again since a large portion of it is still there. Although, keep in mind that if Sakura and Syaoran seem to act a bit _too_ friendly too fast, there will be a reason for it later on.

**The Prince and the Thief**  
Chapter 3: The Attack

It was silent. Not a whisper passed through the thick trees. It seemed like even the animals decided to keep quiet. There were no birds singing, no crickets chirping or any large game rustling in the bushes. It was deadly, eerily silent.  
  
Sakura mused at the prospect. They had been walking for two hours and her accompaniment had not uttered a single word. Sakura knew she should take the initiative to start a conversation, but truth be told, Syaoran slightly intimidated her. It was like what she told him earlier; he looked powerful and the powerful scared people like her. She had used up all her courage confronting him and pleading her case. He would have to make the first move now.  
  
The only good thing was that she had plenty of time to take in fully his outer appearance. She would sneak a peak now and then and decide that he was handsome. His messy brown hair wasn't fashionable, but becoming nonetheless. The clothes he wore were simple, but accentuated his lean body. The sword strapped on his back radiated his strength. But what was the most captivating were his eyes. They were like eyes of a wolf; assessing, fierce and intense.  
  
They walked for another half an hour before he spoke (to Sakura's great relief). "We should be at the next town soon."  
  
Sakura grasped at the chance. "We're heading to Lavender, right?"  
  
He nodded. "It's fairly close to the border so when we reach there, there's no turning back." He turned his gaze towards her, emphasizing his meaning. Sakura nodded her head in understanding. "When we reach the town," he continued, "you'll need to pretend to be my sister. We'll get a room in an Inn and rest for the night."  
  
"Okay." Sakura stared ahead at the horizon, spotting the town that was quickly coming to view with both fear and excitement. After that one stop, they'll soon be at Draken, the country which was rumoured to have Satan himself as ruler and his advocates at his commandment. The country which ruthlessly burned countless villages for pure sport. The country in which they were at war with.  
  
Syaoran cast her a sidewise glance, reading the expression on her face. "I don't suppose you know how to defend yourself."  
  
"Nothing but what my brother taught me incase a man harasses me," Sakura replied, remembering back to that one lesson.  
  
"And what was that?"  
  
"To scream a lot and aim a kick towards the-"  
  
"Okay, I get the picture," Syaoran interrupted, suppressing the urge the run his hand through his hair. "If by any chance Draken men attach us, don't scream. Showing fear is probably the worst thing you can do against a powerful enemy. Second, there'll be wearing armour, so kicking…that place would be pointless." He scanned her up and down. "I'll get you some kind of dagger and if we have time, I'll try to teach you some basic defensive moves."  
  
Sakura looked at the ground. "I know I'm a burden to you, so you don't have to be so nice to me. I don't want to cause unnecessary trouble."  
  
Syaoran tsked and stepped in front of her path, forcing her to look up at him. His face was unsmiling and unmoving, but the tone of his voice was kind and soothing. "You're under my protection now. There's no point in feeling guilty. Just keep yourself out of trouble and that's enough." Sakura nodded, grateful tears shining in her eyes. "Now, let's quit the chatting and hurry to Lavender. Nightfall is almost here."

-------------

They arrived at dusk with the sun slowly setting behind them. As they walked down the busy streets, no one cast them more than a glance, which Syaoran was eternally thankful for. They found a small Inn that looked pretty respectable. Syaoran walked up the front desk and laid two gold coins on the counter (Sakura had previously told him what amount was suitable). "My sister and I would like a room to stay for the night."  
  
The Innkeeper, an old man with a kind smile, assessed the two kids, his eyes crinkling in understanding. He took the money off the counter. "Please, follow me." He led them up the stairs and down the hall to the last door. He opened the door to a spacious room with a bed, desk and basin. "If you need another bed I could-"  
  
"There's no need to go through the trouble," Syaoran cut in. "Another blanket would be sufficient."  
  
"That will be brought up shortly. My wife also extends the offer of dinner to our guests."  
  
Syaoran thought of his empty stomach and knew Sakura would be just as hungry. They had nothing to eat since the spring rolls at lunch. "We accept the offer."  
  
The old man nodded. "The basin in filled with clean water, so feel free to wash up and come down any time." With that, he left.  
  
Syaoran entered the room, Sakura scurrying behind him. He dropped his bag and sword onto the bed and stretched out his aching muscles. He looked at Sakura, who simply stood in the middle of the room, unmoving. He gestured towards the basin. "Why don't you wash up and I'll head down first?" He didn't wait for a reply before he was out the door.  
  
Sakura stood motionlessly for a few moments after he left, gazing at the single bed, wondering what he planned on doing. She shook her head to get the train of thought out of her mind. She slept in a bed with others before. _'It isn't anything personal_,' she thought, trying to convince herself of that.  
  
She scrubbed her face with the water and a cloth that was provided. After rebraiding her hair, she figured she looked as best as she could under the circumstance and headed down the stairs. She heard lively chatter and some laughter. She headed towards the voices and saw Syaoran sitting at the table with an expression of dread on his face.  
  
She paused a moment, just to study the scene. Syaoran was sitting on a side of a small, square table with the Innkeeper's wife on his right side. The wife, a hearty woman, was scooping large helpings of food onto Syaoran's plate, while talking animatedly to her husband across the table. She inched closer to hear what they were saying.  
  
"Children don't come to our house nearly enough. Remember when our dear Maurine was young? Remember how she used to bring her beau here and he would sit at this exact spot?" She heaved a sigh. "How I miss those days." She idly scooped another spoonful and dumped it on Syaoran's growing mountain of mashed potatoes. At that moment she spotted Sakura at the door. "Ah! That must be the little miss now!" She ushered Sakura to the table and nearly pushed her down onto the chair, while looking her up and down. "She's a pretty thing, but all skin and bones." Plop, went a spoonful of mashed potatoes onto her plate.  
  
The meal was actually quite enjoyful. The Innkeeper's wife kept the table entertained with her constant chatter, reminiscing on when her daughter was young. Both Sakura and Syaoran's plate were never empty and they went upstairs with their stomachs stuffed and their ears ringing.  
  
"Ah, I'm so stuffed," Sakura sighed happily as she plopped down on the bed. "She's a really good cook."  
  
Syaoran nodded his agreement as he took their belongings off the bed and placed them at a corner. He then took the thick blanket placed on the table and laid it on the ground beside the bed. "I'll sleep on the floor tonight."  
  
Sakura stared at him wide-eyed. "No, you shouldn't! I'll sleep on the floor!" She got off the bed and walked towards the lain blanket.  
  
Syaoran didn't budge. "You're the girl; you should sleep on the bed."  
  
"You paid for the room. You should sleep on it."  
  
"I'll be just as comfortable on the floor."  
  
"So would I."  
  
They glared at each other, both refusing to budge. Syaoran was about to say something, but was interrupted by an urgent knock on the door. He gave a curious glance to Sakura before heading towards it and opening it.  
  
The Innkeeper stumbled inside with a small package in his hand. "Quickly, gather your things! The village is under attack!"  
  
It took a few moments for that the register into Sakura's head before she dashed to the window. When she looked outside, she saw dark figures caring torches and others running about screaming. "They're burning the houses!" While she and Syaoran were arguing, they didn't hear all the ruckus.  
  
She turned to see Syaoran was already strapping his sword upon his back. He shouldered his bag and Sakura did the same. The old Innkeeper pushed the small package into Syaoran's hands. "It's some food for your journey." Syaoran accepted it and nodded his thanks.  
  
They ran downstairs with the Innkeeper's wife waiting for them. She grasped Sakura's hands and whispered, "I wish you a safe journey."  
  
Sakura fought back the tears and gave the kind lady a quick hug. "Thank you for your hospitality."  
  
When they stepped out, it was like stepping into hell. People were running everywhere yelling in panic. Houses were ablaze with fire. Soldiers were slaughtering whatever poor citizen crossed their path. Sakura looked upon it all with horror, soaking in the blood lying splattered on the ground.  
  
She felt Syaoran taking her hand and giving it a slight squeeze before dragging her towards the right. "We have to run as fast as we can towards the forest. We can at least try to take shelter there."  
  
Sakura ran with all her might, trying to block out what she had just saw from her mind. She was greatly relieved when they entered the dark shadows of the trees after what seemed like an eternity of running. They still kept the fast pace for a few minutes before Syaoran pushed her off the road and crouched behind the bushes. He placed a finger to his lips signaling Sakura to be silent.  
  
She tried to keep her breathing deep and even, but felt dread build up as she heard footsteps coming dangerously close to where they were hiding. She twisted around and peaked through the leaves. She could make out three pairs of feet cladded in dark armour. A snap behind her caused her to swirl around and almost cry out in despair. Five Draken soldiers stood behind them, looking upon her with sneers on their faces and swords in their hands.

**To Be Continued...**

I wasn't planning on ending the chapter here, but I thought it was a nice place for a cliffhanger (aren't I nice?). Please review and if you have critisms, please let them be constructive. Chapter 4 should be out before the Summer is over!

Thank you **S****S43v3r**, **bennie babbie**, **LoneWolfRider**, **Myst**, **Elven Sword**, **princess cythera** and **AnonymousT** for your wonderful reviews!


End file.
